


Velvet Night

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable traditions, Cute, Dancing, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Kierarktina, Kierarktina drabble, M/M, OT3, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Velvet Night

Their tradition started when Kieran shyly asked if they could re-enact that night in the ballroom. He’d been unsure, hesitant until Cristina touched his blushing cheek and whispered a yes, Mark tenderly doing the same. It then became a comfort of theirs, something they did on both special days and ordinary- well, as ordinary as their lives could get, anyways.

Cristina let out a soft laugh. _Ordinary_ \- the three of them were anything but. She reached over Kieran’s chest to clasp Mark’s hand, who smiled at her laugh with eyes full of love. They were sprawled out on the rooftop of their cottage, taking a quiet moment with the sunset. That’s what they always did on nights like this- they’d wait until the dusky hour, and watch the sunset.

The colors of the Fae sky always set the mood for their dance. Sometimes, it was purple passion and flying sparks. They were spinning like storms then, dark blue desire into the starlit velvet darkness.

Cristina found she liked their tradition best when the sky was a muted orange-pink, like it was now. Soft and warm. Yes, it would be slow dances that night. She’d sway in Mark’s arms; touch her forehead to Kieran’s. Song after song, there’d be gentle kisses and I love you’s, The weights of duty and a crown lessened for a night.

She thought about their lives so far, all the moments in their lives marked by a dance. The one in the London Institute’s Ballroom- how electrified that had felt. The blithe, yet heavy dance with Mark at the faerie revel. The rougher dances they maneuvered in battle after battle and fight after fight. Cristina remembered flashes of others, too. Dancing at Alec and Magnus’s wedding, dancing in their sunny kitchen every morning. Dancing at their own weddings, dancing when Cristina finally became pregnant after trying so hard for a long time.

Every dance she had danced, every step she had walked, every time that she _moved_ with Mark and Kieran, Cristina treasured. But she couldn’t help feeling like each one was even more special than the last. The open sky above them was darkening, the glow of the day’s golden hour fading. Quietly, they rose, and Kieran beckoned to Cristina. The opening notes of a sighing sonata rose and fell behind them.

Cristina took his outstretched hand, then Mark’s, and let her loves spin her into the dreamlike night.

please let me know what you thought! find me on tumblr- @fairchild-squad 


End file.
